Aesthetic Experience
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: El mundo no merece a Haruto Tsukigami y eso Riku Ageha lo sabe muy bien. Este fanfic participa en el Santa Secreto de High School Star Musical Español [Viñeta]


_Starmyu y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

 _Antes que todo, esta historia participa en la dinámica navideña Santa Secreto organizado por High School Star Musical Español en FB. ¡Gracias por unir el fandom en una fecha especial! Ahora, este regalo fue hecho con todo cariño para Enya Dorado, quien pidió algo de Kuga, Uozumi o Haruto y bueno, opté por este último. Hago la advertencia de antemano que es la primera vez que escribo algo de la serie a pesar de lo mucho que la amo, así que espero todo esté bien :'D y, sobre todo, espero que la disfrutes, Enya!_

* * *

" _Immanuel Kant describe a la experiencia estética como un placer que se asocia con circunstancias en las que uno juzga que algo es bello._ _Este placer no surge de la utilidad del objeto, sino de que su forma produce deleite y debería ser disfrutada por cualquier persona […] Slobodan Marković define a la experiencia estética como cualitativamente diferente de la cotidiana y similar a otros estados mentales excepcionales"_

El momento en que Haruto Tsukigami entró por la puerta del salón de ensayos con andar ligero y una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, Riku Ageha tuvo miedo de que escuchara el presuroso bombeo de su corazón (no dudó que esto fuera posible, porque Haruto es Dios y Dios todo lo puede). Las piernas le fallaron y si no fuera por la presencia de Sō que, a su manera, lo hacía guardar la compostura, probablemente habría hecho todo lo posible por acercarse a él, aunque una parte de su cerebro (la racional) le dijera que todavía no era el momento adecuado: todavía no era digno de que el gran Haruto Tsukigami pusiera la vista en su mundano ser. ¡Pero tenía tantas ganas de estar lo más cerca posible de él, de respirar su aire, de olfatear discretamente el aroma de su perfume! no sólo eso: también quería hablar, decirle todo lo que significaba para él, palabras que el otro seguramente ya había escuchado una y otra vez en varios idiomas del mundo y que no le afectarían en nada, tan sólo le dedicaría una simple sonrisa y le daría las gracias. Aunque hablar en ese momento era algo imposible tomando en cuenta que ni siquiera era capaz de abrir la boca para tomar aire.

Ageha debía admitir (sólo para sí mismo, desde luego) que también quería tocarlo: ya no se habría conformado con tocar a su hermano, no cuando Haruto Tsukigami estaba ahí, frente a él, en la vida real y no en sus más profundas fantasías donde lo veía encima de un escenario moviéndose con la gracia que lo caracterizaba. No podía creer lo azules que eran sus ojos (mucho más de lo que imaginó), lo largas que eran sus piernas (se abstuvo, por pudor, de pensar también en lo bien torneadas que estaban), sus dedos delgados de pianista y ese rostro que parecía tallado a mano por alguno de esos genios antiguos que salían en los libros de texto. Su voz era igual de hermosa cuando estaba en el escenario que fuera de él: lo escuchó hablar y algo en su interior se agitó, fue transportado a otro mundo, a un mundo maravilloso donde Haruto Tsukigami cantaba y bailaba sólo para él, se movía y sonreía para nadie más que para Riku Ageha, espectador que había enmudecido ante tanta belleza. La primera vez que lo observó en un escenario se le habían humedecido los ojos, pero luego de tantos años aprendió a controlarse lo suficiente para evitarlo, porque deseaba contemplarlo con sus cinco sentidos alertas, listos para entregarse al éxtasis total de la belleza.

—Haruto Tsukigami… —logró pronunciar en un susurro audible solamente para sí mismo, porque todavía no merecía ser escuchado por el mayor — .Mi dios.

Ageha había pasado mucho tiempo esperando que Haruto apareciera, físicamente, en su vida. Haruto Tsukigami, tan único y perfecto… personas como él nacían una vez cada cien años. Estar vivo al mismo tiempo que Haruto era un sueño…

Y supo que poder contemplarlo no era otra cosa que un regalo celestial.

* * *

 _Enya, espero te haya gustado la historia y disculpa la tardanza. Que hayas tenido una Navidad feliz y que este 2019 sea provechoso en todo sentido :D_

 _Sobre el fic, vale, no me concentré al cien en Haruto porque sentí que sería mucho más adecuado verlo actuar con otros ojos, y no hay nadie mejor para eso que Ageha lol._

 _Espero, también, escribir más sobre los personajes de esta serie en algún futuro, que me encanta y lo necesito. En fin, feliz año nuevo para todos y mis mejores deseos._


End file.
